Passwords are used to authenticate the identity of a user and control access of information. However, technology advancement, e.g. a Google glass with a forward-facing camera, enables detection or cracking of passwords even if the password used is complex and difficult to remember.
This risk of password detection is increased in circumstances where the password is entered in the presence of a third party who is not privy to the password. For example, a host user may be required to enter a password in the presence of a visiting staff to verify service attendance or duration. The host user may be further required to enter the password into a mobile device belonging to the visiting staff. In these circumstances, it is imperative to prevent the password from being discovered and reused without authorization.